Zazu's Off-By-One Day
"Zazu's Off-by-One Day" is the second segment from the 31st episode of Timon & Pumbaa, and is the first of two episodes centering on Zazu. Synopsis Zazu comes home and sees a big mess in the house. Gopher, Zazu's assistant, tells the hornbill that he was reorganizing, but Zazu forces him to unreorganize because the inspector is going to visit the next day. Gopher shows Zazu that the schedule has not been changed and therefore, the inspector is coming the current day, which makes the two panic. Zazu swiftly cleans up his house and hides the mess to another part of his tree. But he soon realizes that the place he hid the mess is where the inspector is. When Zazu opens the door, causing the mess to get back in, the hornbill finds the inspector in his trash can. The inspector tells Zazu that he's not concerned about the mess, he's concerned about his list of animals being incomplete, stating that there is one animal he forgot to include. He therefore fires Zazu from his job and has Gopher take the hornbill's place. After getting thrown out of his tree, Zazu goes on a quest to find which animal he forgot to count. After recounting the animal population, Zazu falls asleep and has a nightmarish vision that he is surrounded by 1's. After Zazu wakes up, he runs into Rafiki. When he asks Rafiki if he knows which animal he forgot to count, the baboon shows him his reflection, making him realize that he forgot to include himself on the list. Zazu therefore flies back to his tree to get his job back. While Zazu is on the way to his home, he finds some animals being incorrectly placed: elephants on trees, giraffes in holes, and fish in the sky. He sees that Gopher is responsible for the problem. While the inspector scolds Gopher for his job, Zazu returns and shows the inspector his now-complete list of animals. The inspector then begs Zazu to return to his job, stating that he never should have fired him in the first place and the hornbill agrees. However, it is shown that Zazu and Gopher's jobs are switched (although they are back to their original positions by the episode "Zazu's Off Day Off"). Trivia *Scar makes a cameo when Zazu cleans out his trash can. *This is the fourth appearance of Simba in the series (not counting his appearances in pictures in "Palm Beached" and "Gabon with the Wind"), the eighth appearance of Rafiki, and the second appearance of Zazu. *A similar thing would happen to Ludwig von Drake in the House of Mouse episode "Ask Von Drake" where he counts everyone in the house and forgets to count himself. Both he and Zazu had the same German voice actor, Eberhard Prüter. *The scene between Zazu and Rafiki is similar to the scene where Rafiki meets Simba and reminds him that he's the prince. Gallery ZazuOffby1Day - 029.png ZazuOffby1Day - 028.png